


At Your Most Beautiful

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Amsterdam [5]
Category: Actor RPF, The Old Guard (Movie 2020) RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, RPF, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: The most beautiful thing Marwan has ever seen is Luca coming undone.This is vaguely set in the"Amsterdam" 'verse..... Can totally be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Marwan Kenzari/Luca Marinelli
Series: Amsterdam [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018255
Comments: 30
Kudos: 119





	At Your Most Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a chat on discord and by [this gifset](https://dailytogcast.tumblr.com/post/633164093140942848/luca-marinelli-thanking-his-german-audience-for).
> 
> The usual disclaimers: This is RPF (Real Person Fiction) / RPS (Real Person Slash). Don't like, don't read. Also: This is pure fiction, no claims are made about anyone real.

The vibrator is slick with lube and with Marwan’s come, and it moves in and out of Luca’s entrance so insanely beautifully. It’s not a fancy toy, just a straight and even metal probe with about the girth of Marwan’s index finger, but it’s – at least that’s what it looks like, feels like and sounds like to Marwan – driving Luca absolutely out of his mind right now. 

Marwan uses shallow thrusts only, pulls the vibrator out a little and pushes it back in just a bit. His fingers are slick as well, and whenever they come into contact with Luca’s overheated skin it feels like a bolt of electricity shooting through both their bodies. The vibrations are making Luca squirm with need and they radiate over to Marwan as well – through his fingers between Luca’s legs and through the tension of Luca’s straining muscles, through the way the fingers of Luca’s right hand are iron clamps around Marwan’s left.

Luca’s other hand is holding on to one of the beams of the headboard so tight the knuckles have turned white. Luca’s trembling with the effort to keep himself from moving, and even though it seems to Marwan that he’s giving his all – he fails. His hips are rolling, trying to meet the steady rhythm Marwan has established with those shallow pushes, trying to draw the vibrator in deeper, trying to fuck himself on that steadily vibrating device, desperate for more.

Luca’s constant moans are music to Marwan’s ears, and the breathless pleads and curses that keep falling from Luca’s lips like droplets of pure pleasure arouse Marwan beyond belief. His eyes dart back between the vibrator moving in and out of Luca’s body, Luca’s throbbing and leaking cock against his taut, trembling stomach, Luca’s dark, pliant lips and his wide and bottomless eyes.

 _Luca’s_ eyes, however, are fixed on Marwan’s, and each time Marwan breaks eye contact to let his eyes wander to the other parts of Luca that so deliciously fuel his desire, Luca lets out an endearing moan of loss. Luca’s close, he’s incredibly close, Marwan can feel that, and one stroke to his cock would probably send him over the edge.

Marwan slows the pace a little and makes the thrusts even less deep, and Luca’s back arches. 

Luca wines in frustration. His grip on Marwan’s hand tightens even more, and for the first time since this has started it’s _Luca_ who breaks eye contact, squeezing his eyes shut so tightly Marwan is sure there are stars dancing behind those trembling eyelids.

“Fuck,” Luca hisses, his voice raw with need. “Don’t—Fuck.”

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Marwan murmurs, changing the angle of the vibrator ever so slightly.

Luca’s breathing hitches, and he sucks his lower lip between his teeth and bites down. He holds his breath for a moment and then he pants with the apparent urge to push himself past the point of no return.

“Do you need a break, baby?” Marwan stills his hand. Then he leans forward and brushes his lips over Luca’s, and he can feel the vibrations even there. “Do you need me to stop for a moment?”

Luca’s grip tightens another little bit more, and from the friction of Luca’s lips against his Marwan can tell that Luca’s shaking his head. Luca’s breath is so hot, and he tastes of such an intense need when Marwan licks into his mouth.

Luca can’t kiss him back right now, he’s too out of it, Marwan knows that, but that doesn’t keep him from slowly starting to fuck his mouth as he drinks the desperate moans right from Luca’s tongue for a while. He’s achingly hard himself but he barely notices that; his entire attention is focused on Luca. “Good,” he murmurs when he breaks the kiss, smiling. He resumes moving the vibrator, and Luca’s eyes flutter open.

They’re dark with arousal, and the look Marwan finds in them makes him suck in a sharp breath. He can feel how his smile returns, and Luca’s mouth is still slightly open, his lips glistening with saliva. “So fucking beautiful,” Marwan murmurs, and he can feel how Luca begins to tense up inside. This isn’t going to last very much longer.

“You’re going to come for me, aren’t you?” Marwan asks softly, tilting his head a little. “You’re going to come for me soon, just from this.”

Luca swallows thickly around a moan, licking his lips, and then he nods. 

“Yeah,” Marwan rasps. “Yeah, you’re—” He bites his lips. He can see Luca’s climax in Luca’s eyes a few seconds before it actually happens, and that sight is utterly breathtaking. “Luca—”

Luca gasps, and his body becomes rigid for a moment. Then, a violent shiver runs through him and he comes. His cock swells and twitches, and Marwan moans as the first strand of come spurts from its tip. 

Marwan’s holding the vibrator inside of Luca’s body just by pressing against the end with the tips of his fingers now and he can feel how Luca tightens and releases around it, how his body is washed away by the most intense waves of pleasure. When he looks up and catches Luca’s eyes again, Luca’s still coming, his eyes glistening with orgasm and bliss. Marwan’s own cock is throbbing with pent-up arousal, but watching Luca come is so much better than coming himself. “Fuck,” he moans when Luca’s back arches again and Luca chases after the pleasure and the release, his body, even though fully spent, still greedy for more. 

Marwan pushes against the vibrator a bit, pushes it a little further inside, a gentle pressure, yet the exact level of _too much_ that Luca needs to reach climax again. There’s not much come this time, just a few weak spurts, and after the third or fourth, Luca falls back onto the mattress and all tension leaves his body.

Luca’s utterly spent now, his muscles lax and pliant, and he’s glowing with bliss. Small moans and whimpers keep pearling from his lips, his body and his hair drenched in sweat. He’s murmuring half-words, too, fragments of pleasure and satisfaction, shards and splinters of endearments and of gratitude.

Marwan watches the miracle that’s unfolding before his eyes, and each moment it lasts, his heart expands further until both he and Luca are completely enclosed. 

When Luca adjusts his hold on Marwan’s hand and his other hand lets go of the headboard, fingers curled above Luca’s head, Marwan smiles. “Beautiful,” he whispers and brushes his lips over Luca’s once more. “So fucking beautiful…”

Luca’s face lights up with a blissed-out smile as well, and Marwan gives Luca’s hand another squeeze before he lets go. He gently pushes against the vibrator’s end once more, smiling.

“Keep it like that,” he says, his voice hoarse and raw with awe. “Hold it inside. Count to ten when I’m gone, then you can let go.”

Luca’s eyes widen, and he bites his lips, but then he nods. “I’ll try.’ He sounds utterly wrecked, and that nearly makes Marwan lose it right here and now. He dives in for a greedy, open-mouthed kiss, short and demanding and almost brutal. When he breaks it, he feels light-headed. For a moment, he allows himself the luxury of running the tips of his fingers through the come on Luca’s skin, savoring it’s texture and the trembling tension in Luca’s muscles trying to keep the vibrator inside. It’s intoxicating to see Luca like this and to know that he, Marwan, has brought him here.

Marwan’s cock strains against his stomach when he scrambles to a sitting position and then climbs off the bed. He’s itching to touch himself, but this feels far too good to put an end to this just yet, so he doesn’t. He doesn’t look back at Luca lying there on the bed when he makes for the bathroom either even though he’s dying to. In the bathroom, he washes his hands and fills some water into his wooden shaving bowl. He grabs a washcloth and a towel from one of the shelves and heads back into the bedroom.

Luca’s legs are still slightly spread when Marwan returns, and slightly bent at the knees, and the vibrator is lying between them, its tip nudging Luca right where his thigh meets the swell of his ass. It’s still buzzing, and the thought of how that has to feel sends a surge of arousal through Marwan’s entire system. Luca’s still a little more than half-hard, and the way he looks like that, lying there on the bed, completely blissed-out, makes Marwan groan.

Marwan sets the bowl down on the bedside table and lets the washcloth and the towel drop to the floor. “Change of plans,” he says and holds his hand out for Luca to take. “There’s something I want to show you.”

After just the slightest moment of hesitation, Luca raises his hand, and his fingers find Marwan’s.

Marwan helps him up, steadies him on the way to the bathroom and turns him around to face the mirror once they’re there.

“Look at you,” he murmurs against Luca’s sweaty temple, the tip of his cock nudging against Luca’s ass and his hands splayed out on Luca’s chest and stomach. “Look at the picture you make—” He shifts his position, and his cock aligns with Luca’s crack, hard and hot and throbbing, and he cants his hips a little to savor the almost unbearable friction. 

Luca’s hair is dark with drying sweat, his lips are kissed and bitten red and his cheeks are radiating with lingering pleasure and arousal. His skin is glowing and the look in his eyes is indescribable. Marwan’s cock twitches and he can feel how the need inside of him builds. 

“I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful,” he mouths along the line of Luca’s throat and shoulder as he takes hold of himself and brings the tip of his cock to Luca’s entrance. “Ever.” Marwan enters him with one gradual thrust, burying himself in Luca’s tight heat.

Luca’s beautifully open and he lets Marwan claim him, their twin moans arousing their bodies with their low vibration. “So fucking beautiful,” Marwan moans as he takes a small step backwards and shifts their position a little, drawing Luca’s hips towards him, and Luca’s body follows his directions so instinctively Marwan’s heart misses a beat. 

Luca leans forward, his hands grabbing hold of the edges of the sink, and he pushes back against Marwan’s groin until Marwan is so deep inside him it’s impossible to know where either of them ends and the other begins. 

Marwan leans forward as well, his arms closing around Luca’s chest and waist, his chest aligning with the curve of Luca’s back. “I want you,” he moans against the nape of Luca’s neck when Luca tightens around him. “I want to fuck you, I want to come inside you, fuck—Fuck, Luca—”

His hips begin to move, and it doesn’t take long until he loses control over himself. His body wants, his body _needs_ , and there’s no chance he’ll be able to hold back now. The angle is a little awkward and allows for just shallow thrusts, but he’s so wound up that’s all it takes. Luca feels incredible in his arms and around his cock, and soon Marwan’s arousal crests and he empties himself inside of Luca’s body, spurt after spurt, in a climax so all-consuming it feels as if it lasts forever. 

When he’s finished, he stays inside Luca for a little while longer. He can feel his pulse and Luca’s, erratic at first and then falling into sync, deep and comforting and infinitely beautiful. When he finally does pull out, he does it slowly, deliberately, and when a little bit of his come oozes out of Luca’s hole, he puts his fingers there, sloppily trying to push it back inside. He chuckles. “Come on, shower now,” he says and turns Luca around for a slow, lazy kiss.

After the shower, Luca dresses in soft clothes, his hair still wet from the shower’s warm spray, and settles on a chair at the dining table with his back to the wall and a glass of water at his elbow. He opens his notebook and fires it up, checking the time on his mobile phone while the notebook’s system boots.

“I have a Zoom thing in ten,” he says, and Marwan stops dead in his tracks. 

“What do you mean?”

“Small thing for _Martin Eden_ ”, Luca murmurs, running his fingers through his hair. “Won’t take long. I don’t even know for sure if it’s live or if they’re recording it.”

Marwan can’t help but stare at Luca, and after a moment Luca looks up, apparently slowly becoming aware of the silence between them.

“What?” He looks genuinely confused.

“You can’t—” Marwan clears his throat, and he can feel himself blushing. He hasn’t blushed like that in years, he thinks, and he shakes his head at himself a little. “You can’t go on camera like that.”

“Like what?” Luca frowns. He turns to the side and tries to get a look of his own reflection in the window.

“You look,” Marwan says, searching for the right words. “Very… post-coital,” he finally settles on. “Everyone will be able to tell.”

Luca’s eyes begin to twinkle, and he licks his lips in a way that he knows drives Marwan crazy. Marwan can’t believe his cock is already able to react to that smile again.

“Do you mind?” Luca asks, and his lips curl into a broad grin. “That everyone can tell?”

For a moment, Marwan doesn’t know what to say, and Luca makes good use of his silence.

“Do you mind that everyone can tell that I can still feel you inside me? The vibrator, too?”

“Fuck,” Marwan groans, pressing the heel of his hand against his crotch. “You do your thing, I’ll go out and take a quick walk. You’re impossible,” he adds when Luca draws his lower lip between his teeth and worries it just so. 

“Says who?” Luca actually bats his eyelashes at him and licks his fucking lips again. Fucking tease.

“Okay, I’ll be back in half an hour. And then we’ll have a talk about this. You, not telling me about this thing and now going to look all freshly fucked on camera.”

“Okay,” Luca says and takes a sip from his water. “Can’t wait.”

“And don’t you dare look any less freshly fucked when I come back,” Marwan says, grabbing his jacket and his keys. 

“Not even dreaming of it,” Luca murmurs, his eyes already on the laptop’s screen. “Fuck, is this Zoom shit ever going to work on first try?”

Marwan looks back and watches how Luca says his first words to the Zoom moderator as he draws the apartment's door close behind himself. He shakes his head and smiles. They can fuck Luca back to looking like that any time they desire. And then again. 

And again.

And again.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [sal-si-puedes](https://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr - come and say "Hi!"! :)


End file.
